


A God of Lightening

by CalsBeanieProtection



Category: Ballum, EastEnders, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsBeanieProtection/pseuds/CalsBeanieProtection
Summary: Callum finds a kitten abandoned and takes it home to Ben!
Relationships: Ben x Callum - Relationship, Ben x Lola, Callum x Lexi, Lola x Callum, Lola x Lexi, ben x Lexi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	A God of Lightening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callum’s Beanie Protection Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Callum%E2%80%99s+Beanie+Protection+Squad).



> Please leave kudos and comments 😌

The sun had barely broke through the cracks in the clouds, mellowed reds and yellows littered the early dawn sky, yet Callum Highway was already up and out, his feet pounding on the pavement as he felt the burn travel throughout his body. He had always liked to jog, said it cleared his mind and allowed a fresh start to the day. Ben, his boyfriend never understood it, found it pointless and would often grumble tiredly and hug his pillows tighter whenever Callum would state he was going for one. Today was no different, with a swift ‘love you’ being exchanged, Callum was out the door. 

He was around an hour into his run when he slowed, allowing his body to calm and expel some of his adrenaline. He sat on the bench, catching his breath and observing the early morning hustling around him. People waking and opening their businesses, stalls in the market being opened with enthusiastic ‘morning’ being shared amongst the folk. He’d been sitting for around five minutes when he heard a noise, scratching and what he thought was a small meow. 

Callum looked around, trying to decipher where the noise was coming from, before his eyes settled on a small white box, possibly for shoes he observed, before leaning down and pulling it out. Opening the box his heart softened at the small kitten, white in colour, meowing away and clawing at the box. 

“Aren’t you a cute little thing?” He said, knowing fine well he wouldn’t get a response other than the soft meowing. “Let’s get you checked out then shall we.”

The vet was busy, it seems Callum had come in on one of their most busiest days, so he sat for around an hour before the veterinarian was ready to see him. 

“How can I help?” A small balding man with glasses framing his face asked. 

“I found a kitten in a box, I’m not sure much about it and just wanted to know if it was okay,” Callum said, placing the box on the table before him and revealing the small creature. 

The vet studied the kitten closely, checking every part of its body for signs of injury, checking its teeth, and ensuring it was a healthy weight. 

“Well, the kitten is a male. A rag doll, around seven or eight weeks old. It looks to have been a runt, and he is deaf in his left ear. 

Callum’s breath hitched in his throat, “left ear?” 

The vet looked at him as though he had three heads before nodding slowly. “He’s in good health all things considered but I’d like to give him a small course of antibiotics to clear up a little wound that’s infected below his ear. Most likely the cause of his deafness. I take it you’ll be caring for him?”

Yes,” Callum responded immediately, deciding there and then he was taking this kitten home. Ben would have to sulk. 

Following the vet through the doors to collect the prescription, Callum looked down at the tiny animal he was holding. “What shall we call you hm?” 

“This should last for around a week, ensure he eats it with food and try to keep the wound clean. I know it’ll be hard given most cats don’t like water, but a basic clean should help. I will schedule you in for another appointment within a week, Mr Highway.”

“Thanks.” Callum replied, smiling and taking the small packet and placing it gently within the pocket of his jacket. He decided to stop off at the local pet store, collecting all the pieces he needs to look after him and finding a suitable cat carrier. He couldn’t have the kitten in a cardboard box for much longer. 

Opening the door he heard the telltale signs of his boyfriend trying to work the coffee machine. He hadn’t heard Callum come in, having not put his hearing aid in yet, so jumped at the touch from Callum’s hand being placed on his shoulder. 

“Jesus Christ Callum, one of these days you will give me a heart attack and I will die,” he exclaimed, his hand holding his heart. 

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen, you do it to me all the time,” Callum claps back, a smirk present on his lips. 

“What is that?” Ben asks, pointing to the carrier and bags Callum had placed on the side. 

“Oh right yeah, erm, so I was out running this morning and I stopped for a breather like I always do and honestly I wasn’t looking for it, and I know you’re gonna freak out-“

“Callum spit it out will you?” Ben interrupts. 

“I found a kitten.” He replies, eyeing Ben to determine his reaction. 

“What?” 

“It was in a box, and it’s so small and I couldn’t leave it there. It’s sick.” Callum looks at his boyfriend before heading over to the cat carrier and presenting the kitten. 

“We cant keep it.”

“Look at its little face Ben,” Callum replies. 

“I’m looking baby, but we’re still not keeping it.” Ben says. 

“I want to adopt it.”

“Why Callum?” 

“It’s deaf, just like you. In the left ear,” Callum replies, lifting his hand to gently cover Bens left ear. “I want to keep him.” 

Ben looked at the taller man in front of him before looking down at where the kitten was sniffing around on the floor.

“I’m not deaf.” 

Callum rolls his eyes before leaning down and scooping up the small bundle in his large hands, “dont listen to him, he’s grouchy and in denial.” 

“Take it back, Cal.”

“I can’t. I already named it.” Callum replies rather defiantly. He knows he’s acting like a child, but he has already down an attachment to the small warmth nestling in his hands. 

“What? Why?” Ben looks at him incredulously. 

“He needed one,” Callum shrugs. 

“Well, what’s his name?”

“Zeus.” Callum smiles, pride in his voice. 

“After the god of lightening?” Ben looks confused, but is fighting a smile. 

“Yes. It reminded me of you, because even in the darkened times, you still light up the sky.”

Ben softens immediately, the smile he’d been fighting finding its way onto his face at the love of his life’s comment. 

“I love you,” he responds. 

“I love you too, please let me keep him,” Callum practically begs. 

“Fine, but keep it away from me.” He finally gives in. 

Callum squeals a little like a child, before placing a sloppy kiss on Bens forehead. He leans down into the bags and begins to set up the flat for the kitten, ensuring its litter tray is placed in a suitable place and his food bowls set up in the kitchen area. Once he’d finished he retreats to the living room, kitten in hand and settles down onto the rug, before pulling out multiple toys and allowing Zeus to pick which one he wants to play with first. Ben watches quietly, dumbfounded as the grown ass man in front of him plays with the tiny kitten. He notes how all his troubles seem to slip away and he has a face of pure happiness. Walking to the sofa he settles down, rubbing his hand along Callum’s back who welcomes the contact. 

It’s a few hours later before Callum tells Ben he is going out to pick them up some dinner, and that he must watch Zeus. 

“Callum, seriously. You’re leaving me with it?”

“Ben it’s tiny what do you think it’ll do? It’s almost as small as you my little gnome.”

Ben glares at the older man, before launching the closest thing to hand, which happens to be a pillow, hitting him square in the face. “Get out, you twat.” 

Callum laughs loudly, before blowing a kiss to Ben and muttering his love. He watches at the door quietly to see Ben lower himself onto the carpet, eyeing Zeus as he plays with the small ball on the rug and smiles to himself before heading out. 

—

“Callum!” A small voice he’d recognise anywhere calls for him and he stops and turns, barely getting a chance to acknowledge anything before Lexi is throwing herself into his arms. 

“Hey Lex,” he murmurs, pulling her close. “Where are you going?”

“We are getting a chippy for dinner,” she replies. 

“That’s funny, so are me and your dad. Hey Lo, hey Jay.”

“My man,” Jay says, bumping his fist against Callum’s as his girlfriend leans in for a hug. 

“Anything new happening with you two?”

“I found a kitten, and named him Zeus.”

“You have kitten?! Oh my god can I see him?” Lexi radiates the same energy Callum did when Ben allowed him to keep the cat and it causes him to laugh. 

“You can meet time tomorrow, he’s still settling in just now and he’s a little poorly at the moment.” 

Lexi seems satisfied with her answer as she takes Jays hand and goes to order her dinner. Lola stays behind, telling Jay what she wants. 

“How’s he coping?” She asks. 

“He’s doing alright, I think having him move in with me was the right choice. He’s doing good Lola, really good.”

She nods, smiling softly at her friend. 

Before long their orders are ready and they are saying their farewells, a promise to tell Ben everyone was asking for him and another promise that Lexi could visit Zeus tomorrow. 

He opens the door, and ensures it’s locked behind him before setting his keys on the bowl specifically sat for them. Hanging his jacket up he walks into the living room. 

“Oh I am starving,” he says, reaching into the cupboard to grab some plates. When he doesn’t get a response from Ben he looks around quickly, panic settling that he has gone out somewhere but it’s dies just as quickly when he sees him lying on the sofa, asleep. Walking over he grabs a blanket on the way there before stopping in front of him. His arm is curled around Zeus who has taken up bed in the crook of Bens neck, fitting perfectly like a glove. Callum smiles before placing the blanket over him. He places his dinner onto a plate, popping Bens into the microwave and settles into the chair before him before watching crap tv until he falls asleep. 

“Baby?” Callum’s awoken with a start, Ben shaking his shoulder. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s 1am, let’s go to bed,” Ben says softly and once Callum has blinked sleep out of his eyes, he notes the younger man is holding Zeus gently. 

“You took a liking to him then?” He smirks, following behind as they start to get ready to go into bed. 

“No, he took a liking to me, but what can I say really, everyone loves me,” he replies, cockiness seeping out. 

They settle into bed, and allow Zeus to cuddle up to them, lying in the middle of both men and enjoying having his ears scratched. 

“I was gonna call him Thor, then I realised I wanted to name him after you,and you ain’t that hot.”

Ben lifts his head from the pillow. “Excuse me? Do you want to feel my wrath?”

“Okay Hades, calm down,” Callum laughs. 

It’s silent for a few minutes, both of them simply enjoying each other’s company before Callum speaks. 

“Whilst we’re on the subject of Gods, I’m definitely Alena,” he says. 

“Who?” Ben replies. 

“Goddess of Wisdom. Did you not take any Greek Mythology?”

“I did baby, but you most certainly can’t be the Goddess of Wisdom if you can’t say her name correctly.”

“What?”

“Her name is Athena.”

Callum grumbles something incoherent before settling down and telling Ben to go to sleep. Ben laughs lightly at his boyfriends expense before settling down too. 

“Id say you’re more like Apollo. God of light and the sun and all things beauty,” he mumbles into the darkness. 

“You’re cute, now go to sleep and try not to squash Zeus.” 

They settle down for the night, sleep coming to them quickly given the time they retreated into the bedroom. 

—

Ben stirred, feeling something tickling his face, and woke to find Zeus sitting on his chest, his nose touching Bens cheek. He smiled softly at the new family member who had taken up ship with him. He supposed he was pretty cute, although he’d never admit that to Callum, it would only prove his boyfriends point of him being soft. He lifted a hand to gently scratch behind his ear, eliciting a small purr from him before Zeus snuggled closer to Ben, who in turn looked at Callum who was still sleeping. 

“I suppose we should give you your antibiotics shouldn’t we?” He said to the cat, deciding he would allow Callum the luxury of a lie in. Reaching down he ensured he turned off the alarm before placing a feathery barely there kiss to his forehead and leaving the the room, Zeus settled upon his shoulder. 

He’d busied himself for the majority of the morning and it seemed time slipped by because before long Lexi and Lola were banging on the door demanding to see the new addition. 

“Shh Lexi, Callum is still sleeping.” Ben chastises his daughter who immediately looks guilty before muttering a quick ‘sorry.’

“Oh my god he’s so cute!” She exclaims as she spots Zeus playing with a small ball, and bustles over to him. Ben leaves her to interact with him, before residing to the kitchen with Lola. 

“So, how are you liking having a kitten?” She asks. 

“It’s not permanent, only until he finishes his antibiotics,” Ben responds. 

“Does Callum know this?” She replies back, sceptical. 

“We’re not doing this Lo, I’m not keeping the kitten,” Ben sighs. 

“Having a pet isn’t a bad thing Ben, more often than not they can make you feel happier. When we got Benji I was in a bad place, and he really helped me. Now I couldn’t imagine my little unit without him,” Lola responds, speaking fondly of her husky. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Callum asks, appearing in the doorframe of the bedroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“I thought I’d let you sleep in, I know you’ve been working a lot and it’s your week off.” Ben’s response is immediate, his feet naturally moving towards him before his body clashes against Callum’s. He sighs contentedly as he rests his head against Callum’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. His proof that Callum is real. 

He feels Callum’s arm instinctively wrap around him, holding him close and in place. “I missed you,” he whispers as his face lands in the crook of Bens neck. 

“I missed you too.” Ben responds, forgetting Lola and Lexi, who are watching the exchange adoringly. 

“How’s Zeus?”

Ben pulls away slowly, looking up at Callum. “He’s fine, he’s had his breakfast and medication. We need to discuss him though.”

“I know,” Callum sighs. He knew Ben wouldn’t want to keep him, but it didn’t stop the small pang of hurt that hit his chest. 

“We can keep him for the week, then adopt him out to a lovely family. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he goes to a safe home.” Ben assures Callum, who isn’t convinced. 

—

The day is finally here and Callum is sombre. He has grown immensely attached to Zeus and he knows Ben has too. The kitten hasn’t left his side, always favouring Ben to cuddle up to at night, Bens shoulder to curl into and he runs to Ben whenever he gets scared. Ben would never admit how much he loves Zeus and this frustrates Callum. Lexi has visited every single day this week, even staying over and making her dad take her to school, just so she could play with the cat. 

“So, I was thinking,” Ben says as he enters the room, “perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if we kept him? I mean he’s pretty cute, and he’s obviously still got a long recovery to go and it wouldn’t fair to uproot him.”

Callum stares at Ben dumbfounded, love pouring from him as he crosses the room, closing the small space between them and leaning down to touch Bens lips with his own. 

“You mean that?” He whispers, his lips still attached to Bens. He feels the smile. 

“I mean it. I’ve kinda gotten used to him being here and he’s cute I suppose,” Ben replies before pressing his lips back to Callum’s firmly. 

“We need to officially adopt him though, since he was abandoned. The vet said it can be done through them, we can enquire when we take him to his appointment.” Ben can hear the clear ecstasy held within Callum’s voice. 

Making it to the vet the walk through before being called into the room with the same vet who attended to Zeus on the first day Callum brought him through. 

“Wow look at him, he’s put on a great amount of weight!” The vet exclaims happily. 

“Yeah, Zeus loves his food,” Callum laughs and gently strokes his hand down the length of Zeus. 

“Zeus eh? That’s a wonderful name. He appears to be in great health and the antibiotics have done their job. He will need ongoing treatment for his deafness though, possibly surgery in a few months when he’s older. We can take him and find a foster home” the older man says once he’s checked him over. 

“No. We want him,” Ben interjects rather rudely. 

“What my partner means is wed very much like to adopt Zeus. He’s become an important part of the family and it wouldn’t feel right giving him up,” Callum explains. 

The vet nods his head, smiling at the response before stating he needs to sort out paperwork. He returns a short time later and before long Ben and Callum have signed adoption papers for the kitten, officially becoming the owners of him. 

Leaving the vet hand in hand, Ben carrying Zeus in his carrier they smile gently at each other. 

“We officially own a cat,” Ben says. 

“Well, it could have been a baby,” he jokes, missing the expression on his boyfriends face. 

“Maybe one day.” He doesn’t give Callum a chance to reply to his statement, instead kissing him gently. 

Once they break apart Ben lifts the carrier between then, looking into it at blue eyes like their own. 

“Welcome to the family, Zeus Mitchell-Highway,” Ben says and Callum feels his heart melt at the name. The walk home, their hands clasped together. 

Once in a while someone will come into your life, and bring happiness and warm, sometimes it’s not always human, sometimes it’s a kitten. It fills a hole you didn’t know you had, makes you soft as their fur and you provide the warmth and security it needs. No matter how bad their day is, Zeus will always be their lightening, bringing brightness within their darkest days. 


End file.
